Typically, a user can start an engine of his/her vehicle in person by inserting a car key into a key hole of a key assembly on a side of a front steering wheel of a driver's seat and then twisting the car key.
Recently, users carrying various card-type smart keys can remotely start the vehicle engine by pressing a key button of the smart key. In addition, smart keys can also remotely open or close a vehicle door or a trunk of the vehicle.
Disadvantageously, since the smart key conventionally only includes only key buttons and lacks a display, the user cannot control the vehicle by visually checking a vehicle control state as no visual indication is provided by the smart key. Moreover, while a great number of users carry a portable terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC) all the time such portable terminals do not provide the functionality of the smart key resulting in the user having to carry the smart key separately from the portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.